Relaxation Techniques
by DarkRedRoses
Summary: Despite having to deal with the stress of working overtime, Sasuke was able to say his day ended rather well (not that he'd ever say that out loud though) AU, NaruSasu/SasuNaru; Oh hey, I wrote fluff again. More notes inside.


A/N: So this was written because _Harmonysama _on Tumblr asked for some NaruSasu with a full-body massage involved. Because I can't write smut, this piece of fluff happened instead. This takes place in the same AU as Efficiency. Enjoy!

* * *

Some days, Sasuke just wanted to scream. Of course, he never did, because his pride was stronger than that urge. Not by much though. Why did he have to work overtime again? Those stupid incompetent subordinates should really learn to take care of their own mess instead of bothering him.

While turning his key in the lock, he allowed a small sigh of frustration to escape. His mood was always foul after days like this, but it would only get worse if he showed it too much and others noticed. As soon as he stepped inside the apartment, he could hear the noise coming from the living room. He groaned. Of course the moron would have his friends over today. They always wasted their Friday nights by playing video games here because he had the biggest tv.

He rubbed his forehead, feeling the beginnings of an headache slowly building up. It wasn't long before his presence was noticed and he was met with various shouts of 'Welcome back, bastard!', 'Dammit, you bitch, you got me killed!', 'Yo Uchiha!' and a screeching 'Good evening, Sasuke!'.

He nodded and grunted in acknowledgement. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and used it to down some painkillers before joining them. He plopped down on the couch next to his lover, who shot him a quick grin before focusing his attention on the screen again.

Yes, Sasuke thought, it was going to be a long night.

-o-

It was past 11pm when he finally managed to convince everyone to get the fuck out. He may not hate them, but they sure as hell managed to annoy him. Especially Kiba's litany of curses every time he lost a game or Karin and Suigetsu's constant bickering made him anxious to get rid of the noise.

He was glad to have some peace at last. The only sound left came from the blond, humming softly as he was cleaning their living room. Good to know he learned his lesson after the last time he deemed it necessary to leave empty pizza boxes and beer cans lying around.

Sasuke decided he was too exhausted to stay seated any longer; he might fall asleep on the couch. Which he would regret sorely in the morning, when he would wake up with a crick in his neck and an even more thunderous mood. It happened before, and he'd rather not repeat the experience.

He nearly dragged himself to the bedroom and lay down on the comforter. What seemed like seconds later - but was probably about 5 minutes - he heard a soft chuckle come from the doorway.

"Well, someone sure looks tired"

Sasuke glared halfheartedly at him. "Shut up. You know how much I _enjoy_ those game nights of yours after I had to work."

Naruto snorted. "Careful there, I think I detected some sarcasm."

The raven couldn't muster up the energy to do more than roll his eyes. Naruto shook his head, a gentle smile on his face. Already dressed in his nightclothes – which consisted of his boxers and an old shirt – he walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"You shouldn't work too much, idiot. You only get cranky when you're stressed. Well, crankier than usual, that is."

Sasuke swatted at the hand that started playing with some strands of his hair. With closed eyes, it was a miracle that he managed to land a hit. "That's rich, coming from the idiot working two part-time jobs to pay for college."

Naruto grinned. "We can't all be spoiled rich kids, mister big-shot. Besides, unlike you, I actually like my job."

"I never said I didn't like my job. I don't like the people there. There's a difference."

Naruto decided to not answer that. With Sasuke, you had to know which battles to pick. This wasn't worth the trouble and he was feeling too relaxed to argue. He slipped his one of his hands lower, while the other stayed at the nape of Sasuke's neck. When he pressed down somewhere on his lower back, the raven made a pleased sound.

Slowly, his fingers found his way underneath the other's shirt. Gently nudging him, he rolled him onto his back and started unbuttoning at a leisurely pace.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the blonde. Naruto really loved it when he was like this; no glares or frowns, no clenched jaw, no hard edges to his words or snide remarks. It was such a rare sight to behold. "What do you think you're doing?" the Uchiha breathed out when Naruto brushed over one of his nipples.

"What do you think? Helping you get rid of the tension, obviously." Without any more words, he placed a fleeting kiss on Sasuke's lips, before moving on to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. Never stopping his hands' ministrations, he worked his way down his lover's chest, not leaving an inch of skin untouched.

After a few minutes, he could feel the muscles relaxing beneath his fingers. Reaching back up, he kissed Sasuke again and undid his belt and zipper. The Uchiha lifted an eyebrow inquisitively. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not gonna try anything now, I know you're too tired. Just relax", he whispered against Sasuke's lips before guiding him to lie on his stomach.

He moved back again, tugging off the pants. He continued kneading and caressing and kissing the skin spread before him, encouraged by the little, unintentional sounds that fell from the raven's lips. When he reached the calves, Sasuke huffed out a barely audible 'You're ridiculous'.

Naruto grinned and nuzzled the back of his knee. "Whatever. Don't deny that you love me and my ridiculous ways, bastard." He ran his hands back up, feeling bone and muscle subtly curve underneath pale skin. He paused when he reached the shoulders, rubbing them for a while, until Sasuke turned on his side.

He kissed him with more force this time, finding his way into the other's mouth. Their tongues intertwined messily, sometimes interrupted by short pecks and nibbles. Eventually, when the need for air became too apparent, they moved a few inches away from each other.

Breathing in deeply, Sasuke closed his eyes again and fixed the pillow beneath his head. He pulled Naruto down next to him. "Sleep now, idiot."

Not long after that, his breathing evened out as he slipped into a slumber. Naruto placed a final kiss on his cheek before closing his eyes as well, the smile never leaving his face.

-END-


End file.
